Luna Roja
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: un pequeño one-shoot,inspirado en New Moon, no se, es algo tragico por eso mismo,si es de vuestro agrado me complaceria convertirlo en un mini-fic,pero,depende de ustedes,si les agrada y si creen que es necesario una continuacion o es mejor dejarlo asi...


Todos los personajes le pertenecen de manera exclusiva a la autora Stephenie Meyer. La cancion, pertenece a la Oreja de Van Gogh, y se titula "vestido azul". Muchas gracias, espero que disfruten de la lectura de este one- shoot.

Luna Roja

Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor.

El se habia ido, y yo sabia que no iba a volver, simplemente por que yo, realmente nunca importe, ¿que podria ver alguien como el lleno de virtudes y perfeccion en alguien como yo, completamente normal y llena de vergonzosas imperfecciones? Nada, simplemente no habia nada en mi que el pudiese apreciar, yo solo soy una tonta e ingenua humana que creyo que podria permanecer al lado de un ser casi divino como lo es el...EL, ese al que ya no menciono, ¡como si el no mencionarlo ayudara de algo cuando tengo sus ojos tatuados en mi alma y sus caricias marcadas a fuego sobre mi piel!. Ahora, camino entre los vivos, como un zombi, esperando que el tiempo se apure en pasar y me deje ir a otra vida, una mas feliz, donde pueda ser algo mas que una muñeca de porcelana rota, camino por las callejuelas de Forks completamente sola, no necesito compañía, no la quiero, si no es la suya, y esa, esa compañía es imposible...

Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.

Por que yo le di todo lo que podia darle, e incluso le ofreci mi alma solo a cambio de su amor, pero el solo jugo conmigo, fui una distraccion y luego, se aburrio y me abandono, a veces pienso que estoy en una pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar, y el estara a mi lado me besara e iremos al instituto juntos, pero no es asi, por que en cada amanecer estamos solo ella y yo, mi soledad y yo...

Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.

Tambien a veces sueño despierta y desvario, me pregunto si cuando muera podre ver todo desde el cielo, si te podre ver, y a veces pienso que no me gustaria, por que tal vez estarias con alguna distraccion, pero si es el paraiso ¿no deberia no dolerme el verte?...

En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.  
Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar

hoy cada palabra tuya, cada recuerdo de tus promesas de amor se tiñen con mi incredulidad y se confunden, volviendose borrosas para que finalmente mi mente reproduzca una y otra vez el desden con el que me dejaste, como un niño deja un perro que acogio durante las vacaciones para divertirse...por que ¿eso fui no? Para todos ellos fui una mascota, una tonta humana que hubiera sido la primera en defenderlos, en defender a quienes la usaron y engañaron, ¡que estupida fui!

Ya he llegado a mi casa, ya termine de despedirme del pueblo donde encontre mi cielo y mi infierno, como culminacion de mi acto ritual, subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, aprovechando que Charlie esta trabajando, me calzo el vestido azul que use la primera vez que me estrechaste en tus brazos y bailamos juntos, en la graduacion, me maquillo de igual manera, perfecto, estoy igual que aquel dia, me veo igual que en aquella ocasión donde te ofreci mi alma por primera vez, y tu, la rechazaste, coloco un sobre con el nombre de mis padres en la mesa de noche y me acuesto en mi cama

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.

Lo he decidido hace unos dias, y hoy voy a llevarlo a cabo, tomo una daga de debajo de mi almohada y hago un profundo y prolijo corte transversal en mi muñeca derecha, repito el movimiento en la izquierda y sonrio complacida, mi sangre sale a borbotones manchando un poco mi vestido, lo he hecho bien, es solo cuestion de pocos minutos y ya no podran salvarme aunque quieran hacerlo, no hay forma humana de salvarme, tal vez, ni siquiera inhumana...

Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
con mi sangre escribo este final.

Mi repiracion se dificulta, mi garganta esta seca.-te amo, Edward- susurro antes de que la oscuridad me acoja entre sus brazos.

Hola!!! principalmente es un one- shoot, pero tuve algunas ideas para convertirlo en un mini fic... pero no se, depende de si les agrada este cap.! Por favor dejenme saber su opinion al respecto. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo!

Bsos!!!

0vejitah06


End file.
